battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M95
The , often shortened to simply the M95, is a bullpup, bolt-action, anti-materiel sniper rifle chambered for .50 BMG (12.7x99 mm), designed by Barrett Firearms Manufacturing in 1995. |-|BF2 = Battlefield 2 The M95 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 2 as a Tier One unlock for the Sniper kit. The M95 is a bolt-action rifle, with a magazine of five rounds, similar to all of the other bolt-action rifles. Its main niche is a more powerful cartridge, the .50 BMG. The M95 is the only small arms able to penetrate reinforced glass, damage vehicles, deal 95% damage when fired on any part of the enemy, and deal a uniquely 1.5x damage multiplier upon a headshot. Due to its high penetration and uniquely vehicle damaging capabilities, the M95 can be used to fire upon enemy armor and even kill an active pilot, as it is the only weapon capable of penetrating helicopter and jet cockpit glass. Gallery Bf2M95.png|The M95 in Battlefield 2 Bf2M95sights.png|The M95's scope Bf2M95reload.png|Reloading the M95 USMC Sniper M95.png|A USMC Sniper aiming the M95 |-|BF2MC = Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The M95 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat as the standard sniper rifle issued to the USMC Sniper kit. It has very high firepower and good accuracy, but a slow rate of fire due to being a bolt-action sniper rifle. Gallery bf2mcm95.jpg|The M95 in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. (Xbox 360) USMC Sniper With M95 BF2MC.jpg|A USMC Sniper holding the M95. |-|BFBC = Battlefield: Bad Company The M95 is a weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company. Singleplayer The M95 can be found on Crash and Grab as a collectible, accompanied by an M9. It can be found in the large communications station at the base of the mountains. However, it is possible to acquire the weapon (and the M9) in Crossing Over by picking it up from a dead Legionnaire Sniper. Multiplayer The M95 is an unlockable for the Recon kit. Despite being the most powerful sniper rifle in-game, it will not kill with one shot unless the enemy has taken some damage, is shot in the head or is at close range. It can also damage light vehicles and helicopters by a considerable amount due to its .50 caliber anti-materiel round. Gallery BFBC M95 Weapon.png|Weapon model BFBC_M95.jpg|The M95 in Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer map Valley Run File:BFBC_M95_Scope.jpg|The M95's scope File:M95 Glitch.jpg|A glitch while aiming the M95. |-|BFH = Battlefield Heroes M95 |mult = Critical - +18 damage (6 % chance OR headshot) |fire = Semi-Automatic}} The M95 is a weapon featured in Battlefield Heroes, released with the Battlefield Heroes Gets Bad Company update. It is available to the Commando class of the Royal Army. It is the counterpart of the National Army SVD. A stolen variant of the M95 is also available to the National Army. The M95 is statistically identical to the Pipsqueak's Super Popper. BFH M95 Icon.png|The icon for the M95. BFH M95 Render.png|The render of the M95. BFH BC2 Royal Weapons Promo.jpg|Promotional image featuring the M95. Golden M95 The Golden M95 is a golden weapon variant featured in Battlefield Heroes, released with the Football Fiesta 2010 update. It is available to the Commando class of the Royal Army. It is the counterpart of the National Army Golden SVD. To obtain the Golden M95, a player must have purchased a face paint of the championship football team ( ) from a promotional event during the . A stolen variant of the Golden M95 is also available to the National Army, released with the Football Fiesta 2014 update. The Golden M95 is statistically identical to the Golden Super Popper. BFH Golden M95 Render.png|The render of the Golden M95. Cost |-|BFO = Battlefield Online The M95 is a sniper rifle that is featured in Battlefield Online. |-|BFBC2 = Battlefield: Bad Company 2 M95 Sniper The M95 Sniper is a weapon featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Singleplayer The M95 can be found during Crack the Sky, on top of a watch outpost overlooking the communications building, and with a 4X Rifle Scope during No One Gets Left Behind, being used by a sniper in a watchtower during B-Company's assault on a Militia prison camp. As with the Type 88 Sniper, the player can kill an enemy AI in one hit to any part of the body at all ranges. However, as the Type 88 Sniper has double the magazine capacity and is semi-automatic, the M95 can seem the worse of the two weapons. The M95 does not have to compensate for bulletdrop over long distances however, while the Type 88 Sniper has. Multiplayer The M95 Sniper is the 7th and last sniper rifle issued to the Recon kit, requiring 34,000 points to unlock. It has the slowest rate of fire for all sniper rifles, but has incredible penetration due to the .50 Caliber anti-materiel round. Due to the anti-materiel round, it can destroy a UAV-1 with one shot to any part. Despite its damage statistics, the M95 can only kill in one shot with a headshot, at close range, or if the enemy is already damaged. Otherwise, it takes two shots. The M95 also has the greatest one shot kill range. It is worth noticing that, for every meter after the 19 meter mark, the damage of the weapon drops by 2.5 per meter, making closing with targets a viable tactic. However, due to its slow aiming speed, keeping a fair distance, as well as a loaded pistol as backup, is recommended. Using magnum ammunition is a common tactic among Recon players, but this only allows the M95 to kill in one shot at slightly longer ranges. Attaching a Red Dot Sight or 4X Rifle Scope to the weapon will not cause the bullet drop to disappear; however, the scopes help magnify the bullet drop as well as the target. It can damage all vehicles except tanks (both light and heavy); it does 7-18% damage to helicopters and about 10% damage to light vehicles without using Magnum Ammunition. It is devastating against Personal Watercraft and Quad Bikes, providing the fast-moving vehicles can be hit. M95 SA The M95 SA is also available to those who purchased the SPECACT DLC. It can be bought on Xbox live for 160MS points or through the Dr. Pepper/EA promotion, and for $1.99 at the PlayStation Store. This also comes with a differently textured outfit. The change is purely cosmetic. The SA Variant, unlike all other SA weapons, has one single finish to it due to the standard edition of the weapon being camouflaged. It instead has a matte black finish on all maps/environments, like many other weapons in the game. Gallery BFBC2 M95S Red Dot Sight.png|Red Dot Sight. BFBC2 M95S ACOG Sight.png|4X Rifle Scope. BFBC2 M95S 12X Scope.png|12X High Power Scope. BFBC2 4X Rifle Scope.png|Aiming through the 4X Rifle Scope. BFBC2 M95 RedDot.png|M95 with a Red Dot Sight attached BFBC2 M95 4X Active.png|M95 with a 4X Rifle Scope attached BFBC2 M95 STILL.png|M95 with a default scope attached BFBC2 M95 12X.png|M95 with a 12X High Power Scope attached BFBC2 M95 RedDot Active.png|M95 view through Red Dot Sight BFBC2 4X ZOOM.png|M95 view through 4X Rifle Scope BFBC2 M95 SCOPE ACTIVE.png|M95 view through default scope BFBC2 M95 12X ZOOM.png|M95 view through 12X High Power Scope BC2 M95.png|The M95 at Arica Harbor in Conquest. BC2 M95 scope.png|The view through the M95's scope. BC2 M95 SA.png|The M95 SA at Arica Harbor in Conquest. M95StatsBC2.png|The M95's in-game stats evaluation BFBC2 M95S Red Dot Sight.png|'M95 SA' BFBC2 M95S ACOG Sight.png|The M95 SA with 4X Rifle Scope mounted. BFBC2 M95S 12X Scope.png|The M95 SA with 12X High Power Scope mounted. BFBC2 4X Rifle Scope.png|The M95 SA aim through the 4X Rifle Scope. M95 Sniper|Gameplay of the M95 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Panama Canal and Arica Harbor in Hardcore Rush mode. Ranges BC2 M95 CR.png|The furthest an enemy can be for the M95 to do its highest damage at 18m. BC2 M95 LR.png|The closest that an enemy can be for the M95 to do its lowest damage at 36m. |-|BFP4F = Battlefield Play4Free The M95 is a purchasable sniper rifle that is featured in Battlefield Play4Free. It has the most damage for a sniper rifle on par with the M82A3. This benefit is offset by its slow bolt cycle, reload time, lower magazine capacity, and high recoil. It also is expensive at 979 for unlimited use after unlock. The weapon has great potential as a sniper as it works well at medium to very long ranges and can usually kill in two shots, or a single head-shot. The weapon's bullet drop over range is also lower than other snipers, but the vapor trail is larger as the bullet it fires is also considerably larger. The .50 BMG cartridge can penetrate all vehicles' armor except for main battle tanks. The weapon itself features a tan paint scheme on its upper frame and magazine well, similarly to the other Elite weapons. Gallery M95ViewP4F.png|The Stats and Description of the M95 in Play4Free M95 BFP4F.png|The M95 at Karkand in Battlefield Play4Free. M95 BFP4F scope1.png|The view through the M95's scope. BFP4f M95 Reload.png|Reloading the M95. M95-reference.jpg|M95 scope BFP4F M95 Render.png|Detailed render of the M95 in Play4Free 4314.png|M95's desert camo Battlefield Play4Free M95 Commentary|Gameplay of the M95 in Battlefield Play4Free at Basra. Enhanced Scope M95 The Enhanced Scope M95 is a separate version of the original M95 and features a variable zoom scope with two different magnification levels. While having exactly the same stats as the original M95, the Enhanced Scope M95 has a second increased zoom that can be used by the player scrolling the mouse wheel forward when viewing through the scope. Players can also return to the default zoom by scrolling the mouse wheel backward. The increased zoom magnifies distant targets to make them more visible to the player. However, the player will need to still account for bullet drop, even more so with the increased magnification. The Enhanced Scope M95 costs 150 for a day, 525 for a month, and 1050 for unlimited use. Trivia *In Battlefield Heroes, the M95 is referred to as the M24 in the game files, indicating the weapon was originally going to be the M24. *In both Battlefield: Bad Company and Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the Battlelog description mislabels anti-materiel as "anti-material". *In Battlefield: Bad Company, the M95 is known to glitch when scoping very often; the glitch will prevent the scope from following the player's view and makes the M95 very frustrating to use. *The M95 is the only gun with a SPECACT counterpart to lose its camouflage. *The M95 seems to have replaced the M82A1 in Battlefield 2. See Also *M82 *M98B External links *M95 on Modern Firearms References fr:M95 ru:M95 Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield 2 Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield Heroes Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Sniper Rifles of Battlefield Online Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Battlefield Heroes: Battlefield Heroes Gets Bad Company Category:Battlefield Heroes: Football Fiesta